Grand Hyatt Resort
The Grand Hyatt Resort & Casino is a hotel and casino on the Las Vegas Strip, and is the first 10-story casino to be built since the construction of the Luxor's Resort Tower (Now the Qena Tower), and the first mega project to be built in Las Vegas since 2014. The resort broke ground in July of 2016 and opened on September 15th, 2016. The resort went through a major renovation and expansion between May and October of 2017, and then again between April and June of 2018. In May 2017, the Grand Hyatt's casino closed for the hotel's Lake of Dreams project. In October 2017, the resort opened a much larger, glass casino. History In what became a movement to reinvent the City of Las Vegas after the opening of the Yoshi's Hotel & Casino on June 3rd, 2016, a plan for redevelopment was planned on the site of a Motel 6, northeast of the Luxor Resort & Casino, to build the North V Las Vegas Project. The redevelopment project was planned on June 19th, 2016, with plans to break ground in July 2016. The name of the project was changed from North V to the Grand Hyatt in mid-July 2016, just before the 76-room casino broke ground on July 14th, 2016. It took two days to top out the hotel tower, and became the tallest hotel structure built in Las Vegas since the construction of the Luxor's Resort Tower in 2013. Just days after topping out, the construction of the Grand Hyatt's sister property, the 117-room Hyatt Regency occurred off strip. That resort was built with the same height and number of floors. The Hyatt Regency opened on February 7th, 2017. The Grand Hyatt opened its doors on September 15th, 2016. At the time it was the largest ground-up project in Las Vegas to complete within a short period of time, and the first ground-up project since the construction of the Montbleu Resort & Casino in 2014. The Grand Hyatt went through its first changes in May 2017, when the hotel's original casino was demolished for the Lake of Dreams project. The project also took a portion of the resort's pool area, and also included a complete renovation of the hotel's ground floor. The project was a complete transformation to add two new fine dining restaurants to look over a lake and waterfall with regular nightly shows. Renovations at the Grand Hyatt continued again in the late summer of 2017, when the resort received further construction plans. What remained of the resort's original pool area was demolished to make way for a new glass casino and shopping center, as well as an expansion to the parking garage, a second porte cochere for the resort, and a renovation of all the resort's guestrooms. The pool was relocated to the roof of the Grand Hyatt in September 2017, and the overall expansion project completed in October 2017. In April 2018, progress began on renovating the entire resort for its second time. It started when the resort's spa and fitness center were refurbished, and the hotel's exterior was redone. Throughout May 2018, the resort's public areas were renovated, including the glass casino and shopping center. At the end of May, renovations began on all the guestrooms. All rooms were furnished in a similar style to the guestrooms at the Hyatt Regency and Park Hyatt resorts. The major renovation completed on June 28th, 2018.